Sleeping with Wolves
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Every night he would turn into a wolf, only to turn back into a man at dawn. But when nights get colder as winter approches. She allows his wolf self into her bed.


Title: Sleeping with Wolves  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: ZeldaxLink  
Warnings/Spoilers: Semi Twilight Princess based, but only slightly  
Author Notes: Inspired by a few pieces of Zelda/Wolf Link fanart I found.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Zelda certainty wasn't naïve to her lover's change at night.

It was a curse that had been placed on Link at night by the black magic of the Twilight people, although she knew that the Gerudo king played a hand in it as well.

The king had always hated the descendents of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, ever since her first ancestor had defeated the evil king.

Despite the fact that Gerudo King has been defeated and relations with the Twilight people went back to normal, the curse still remained on Zelda's lover.

Every night Link would turn in into his wolf form only to revert back into man when dawn approached, although he usually spent his nights outside the palace, beyond the castle and the town walls through a secret passage that connected her room to the outside grounds.

Link would only return to the castle sometime before dawn, and would usually lie on the carpet at the foot of Zelda's bed until his transformation back into man was complete, probably in some effort to not wake her.

Of course, she wouldn't have really minded if he slipped into the warm, king-size bed and lay next to her. She knew that the nights were probably getting colder now that the winter months were approaching Hyrule.

However, she had never heard a single complaint escape his lips about the curse. She figured that Link had just grown to accept it. However, she did try to use her white magic to break the curse to only to have it fail, until Link had eventually asked her to give up.

Link had said something along the lines that living part of his life as a wolf wasn't too bad, but she silently figured he was trying to comfort her more than anything else.

Zelda's blue eyes gazed at her lover's dark-colored wolf form, which seemed to be slightly staring at her, and she moved to kneel down next to him.

Her long, lavender silk nightgown showed quite a bit of cleavage, slightly revealing a bit of leg from the slit running up the length of it, probably to make it easier to walk.

She knew that Link would probably leave through the secret passage that connected her room to the outside world to go wander out into the plains that surrounded the castle and the town and simply give into his wolf half, without the fear of killing a villager or someone from the castle.

However, she also knew that he would be able to control himself before something like that would happen.

Zelda instantly wrapped her bare arms around the wolf's neck, nuzzling it with her face and feeling the dark fur tickle her skin.

"When you come back, come into bed," she whispered softly against his neck, and she silently knew that Link would probably understand her request.

Zelda rocked back on her knees as soon as she released her hold on her lover's neck, seeing him nod his wolf-like head, which was an odd sight considering it was abnormal wolf behavior.

She smiled sweetly at him, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his nose before watching him move to the secret passage underneath the carpet. The passage had a staircase with several tunnels that eventually led to the palace gardens.

She waited until she could no longer see her lover's wolf-like form anymore, then blew out the candle that rested on her nightstand and crawled into bed before falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Some time later, Zelda felt Link jump into bed in the early morning, causing her lips to curl into a soft smile as she wrapped an arm around her husband's wolf form, feeling him give her more warmth to add to the warmth of the blankets on her bed.

Sometime in the early morning when the sun began to rise over the land of Hyrule, she vaguely felt Link wrap his bare arms around her body, bringing her closer to his body which caused her to smile with pleasure.

She figured that if she got mornings like this then she wouldn't mind sleeping with wolves, but then again she loved any excuse to be in Link's arms.

**-The End**

**please review**


End file.
